


The Saltwater Room

by boatofcharms



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thomally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatofcharms/pseuds/boatofcharms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Gally is high and everything is magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saltwater Room

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was inspired/ based off of the song The Saltwater Room by Owl City and it has the same sort of vibe to it so yeah just thought I'd mention that

This music is loud. Gally had decided. Though he's been here for the entire night, it had never occurred to him that maybe it wasn't actually supposed to sound like that.

  
It had been Minho's idea to try LSD, and at first it seemed like such a bad idea but Minho's so smart and such a great friend, this was a great idea.  
But the sun was almost rising and Gally's ears were starting to hurt, so he went on a walk. He can't remember the last time he'd been to the beach, so he went there, it wasn't very far anyways. Everything looked soft, the sun glowed from behind the horizon, lightly illuminating the sky and made the houses and roads glow back at him. Gally returned these with smiles, the trees were so friendly at this hour, he can't believe he never noticed before.

  
The grass was damp with morning dew, and he slipped a few times and the white puffy clouds laughed at him, but Gally just laughed with them, the world was such a great place, he thought. When he reached the beach the sky was in the water, and there was someone there. It was a boy.

  
He was sitting near the shoreline with his pants rolled up and bare feet, he was staring at the sky's low light. His shirt was swayed by the breeze and his pale skin was unprotected against the cool morning air. He was beautiful, he was an angel Gally thought, wondering what he was doing all the way down here. He looked familiar though, Gally just couldn't bring himself to try and remember his name, so he didn't call out at him. Instead, he started making his way closer to him.

  
He stumbled and swayed, his foot hit a sea shell, it must be the angel's, he thought, maybe he dropped it. Gally leaned over and collected his new treasure and stood by the new person for a few seconds before the other boy noticed his presence and jumped to his feet and stared at him wide eyed. Gally couldn't help but stare back, he was truly in the presence of something created by the hands of whatever god there was out there, so it felt only natural to bow before him.

  
Thomas' eyebrows scrunched together. The drugs from the party were still in affect, fading, but definitely still there, but he was aware enough to acknowledge that Gally was bowing to him with broken shells in his hand. And it would be the understatement of the year to say Thomas was confused.

  
"Gally, what're you...?"

  
Gally took Thomas' hand with big eyes and placed the broken shells in his hands. "You dropped these, angel."

  
Thomas blinked. He didn't remember dropping or ever having the shells but if Gally said he did then he must've. Probably.

  
"Oh," he said staring thoughtfully at his hands, which Gally had not yet let go of, "thanks, I'll put them here so I don't loose them." Gally smiled at this, and despite how much Thomas remembers disliking the boy, he felt nothing but adoration.

  
Gally's eyebrows furrowed as a chilly breeze passed through and left goosebumps on Thomas' skin. He gently took Thomas' arms and pulled his sleeves down to his wrists and took his hand again and looked back up at his face, smiling warmly. Thomas instantly smiled back, he felt his cheeks burn slightly. He had no idea why Gally was acting like this, was it a joke? He didn't seem to be joking. He was looking at him in awe, like Thomas was magic.

  
A squeaking noise sounded from overhead and both boys looked up. Thomas knew that they were seagulls but when Gally gasped and pointed at them, whispering "the sparrows are back!" Excitedly in Thomas' ear, he didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. He just smiled and replied "they come around here a lot, not entirely sure why, maybe they like the snow" he motioned to the white sand below them giggling. Gally started laughing and swinging his and Thomas' hands around and began walking along the shoreline, pulling Thomas along until they swayed in rhythm with each other. They walked like that for a while, stumbling along the sand, giggling nonsense to each other when a boat splashed loudly in the distance. Thomas leaned into Gally, facing the water and pulled a finger to his lips and shushed the boat softly. Gally giggled and pressed his forehead against Thomas' and stared at his eyes for a while. He unlaced his fingers and brought the others boy's hands behind his neck and put his own around his torso. Thomas realized what was happening and buried his face in the taller boy's neck while they began to sway in small circles, sometimes stepping on each other's feet and giggling as an apology.

They'd been out there for at least an hour, and the drugs had left Thomas' system almost completely. He knew that it must've been similar for Gally, he knew it wouldn't last much longer. He sighed into the boy's shoulder and mumbled something. "Mm?" Gally hummed not finding sense in the string of words. "Do you wish we'd fall in love?" He repeated drowsily. Gally still didn't understand the question entirely, but he responded "all the time." Because it felt like the thing to say. It felt right and true. He meant it, though he didn't understand it, he meant it.

  
Gally woke up a few hours later with the sun at its peak, glaring in his eyes. His head was leaned back so that the sky was the only thing he could see, though he felt his arms wrapped around something and he felt the weight of another person. He looked down at a mop of dark brown hair and almost flinched. It was Thomas. What the hell had...  
His thought wondered away as his eyes drifted to his feet, which were bare just as Thomas' were. It all came back to him at once, the entire night, everything Thomas had said, everything he'd felt, and was stunned at first. After a minute or so, his gaze returned to the boy in his arms. His chest rising and falling softly, his hair dusted with sand, and his hand... What was in his hand?

  
Gally slipped his fingers into the boy's fist and first only sand fell out, then something bigger and solid tumbled out, then a few more did. Gally picked one up and brought is close to his face and realized they were broken shells. A smile crept onto his face as he put the piece back into Thomas' hand and began absentmindedly twirling the boy's hair between his fingers. He began pondering wether or not he should wake Thomas or leave him there. He also thought about the question Thomas asked him, he wondered if his answer had been real, or if it had just been the drugs. After a few minutes of that, Thomas began to shift in his sleep, and ended up in am awkward position and his mouth hanging open and Gally chuckled. All the time. Gally had decided. All the time.


End file.
